goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Otter Network
The Orange Otter Cable Networks is the 24-hour cable television networks that airs original GoAnimate programs and other acquired programs. It was created by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343. It's aired for kids, teens and adults. It even has a news show called Orange Otter News. List Of Channels # Orange Otter Network Junior # Orange Otter Network(flagship) # Swim # Orange Otter's Movie Network # Comedy Central # Sci-Fi Channel # Court TV # Soapnet # PAX Orange Otter Network Junior *Blue's Clues *Sesame Street *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Arthur *Thomas & Friends *Caillou *PB&J Otter *Franny's Feet *Big Bag *Bill Nye the Science Guy * Out of the Box * Super Why! * My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Adventures of the Little Koala *Maple Town *LazyTown *The Magic School Bus *It's a Big Big World *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Nature Cat *Sunny Day *Lumpkin's Play-Place (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Baby Sophie (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Sing Along with Joyce and Jane (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *Art with Ann (Orange Otter Network Original Series) * The Kids Of GoAnimate! (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Orange Otter Network *SpongeBob SquarePants * The Harveytoons Show * Noveltoons * Looney Tunes (NOTE: the 1935-1943 B&W Cartoons Were aired in their 1968 Redrawn forms). * Popeye *The Powerpuff Girls *Pokémon (anime) *Phineas and Ferb *Total Drama series *Kappa Mikey *Popples (1986 series) *Mucha Lucha *Littlest Pet Shop *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Shirt Tales *The Replacements *Kissyfur *The Raccoons *The Secret Show *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gravity Falls *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears' *Mysticons *As Told by Ginger *Batman: The Animated Series *Recess * House of Mouse * The Mighty B! * Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Rocket Power *Animaniacs *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Rugrats *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Mixels *The WilliamWill2343 Super Show (Orange Otter Network Original) *Sophie the Otter's Adventures in the World of GoAnimate (Orange Otter Network Original) *Olingual (Orange Otter Network Original) *Ask Sophie the Otter (Orange Otter Network Original) *Funtimes with Friends (Orange Otter Network Original) *Wildlife Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) (Ended in late 2015 due to lack of popularity) *Decade Dingoes (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Sherlock Otters (Orange Otter Network Original) * The All-New Wild Puffalumps(Orange Otter Network Original) * Go Go Jared! (Orange Otter Network Original) * Comedy World (Orange Otter Network Original as of 2014) *Puffle Trouble * R.o.b.o * Ernest For Hire * Boris e Rufus Swim *South Park *Family Guy *Drawn Together *The Simpsons *Beavis and Butthead *Attack on Titan *American Dad *The Cleveland Show *Castlevania *Bob's Burgers *The Boondocks *Archer *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *The Nutshack * Squidbillies *King of the Hill *Unsupervised *Metalocalypse *Brickleberry *Chozen *Celebrity Deathmatch *Undergrads *The David and Barry Show *The Barney Bunch (AS Original) *Teletubbyland Human (AS Original) *No Way Out Insanity (AS Original) * Red Sonic Sez (AS Original) *Top Stick Orange Otter's Movie Network *Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys series *Disney Movies *Wallace And Gromit Movies * DreamWorks Movies * Warner Bros. Movies * Sony Pictures Movies *Paramount Movies *The Weinstein Company Movies *Marvel Cinematic Universe *Star Wars Trilogy *Odd Thomas *ExplodingTNT: Lost Island Trilogy *Star Trek Movie Trilogy *Indiana Jones Trilogy *Back To The Future Trilogy *Bee Movie *Go!Animate: The Movie *GoAnimate: The Movie 2 * GoAnimate: The Movie 3 * Comedy World: The Movie * Any Comedy World TV specials Comedy Central *Girl Meets World *Full House *The Brady Bunch *The King Of Queens *Gilligan's Island *Family Ties *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air *All That *Hannah Montana *Boy Meets World *Lizzie McGuire *Saved by the Bell *Married... with Children *Family Matters *The Amanda Show *iCarly *Step by Step *Happy Days *I Love Lucy *Modern Family *Disneyist (CC Original Series) *YouTube Master (CC Original Series) * GoComedy Tales Sci-Fi Channel *The Outer Limits *The Twilight Zone (1956 TV Series) *Stargate SG-1 *Doctor Who *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Defiance *The X-Files *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise *Blastronauts (SFC Original Series) * GoAnimate X (SFC Original Series) Court TV Divorce Court Judge Alex Judge Judy Judge Joe Brown Judge Hatchett Judge Mathis The People's Court Soapnet *General Hospital *Charlie's Angels *Scandal *Castle *Grey's Anatomy *The Love Boat *The Streets of San Francisco *Lost *Agent Carter *NCIS *Matlock *How To Get Away With Murder *The Young and The Restless *Once Upon a Time *Passions *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *The Walking Dead *Days Of Our Lives *Adam-12 *ER *CHiPs *Alfred Hitchcock Presents *Dragnet PAX *Little House on the Prairie *Crystal's Life (PAX Original Series) Exclusive on OONi * alexsacco38 * YouTube Poop * Schedule Orange Otter Network Schedules Category:Television Networks Category:Orange Otter Network